Structures which must be deployed on an offshore platform are subjected to a variety of unwanted forces and torques. Several previous floating structures utilize some form of device that counteract unwanted forces imposed by waves and/or wind.
One industry that is beginning to consider, or to use, offshore floating structures is the rocket launching business.
According to Wikipedia:                 “Sea Launch is a multinational spacecraft launch service that used a mobile maritime launch platform for equatorial launches of commercial payloads on specialized Zenit-3SL rockets through 2014.        By 2014, it had assembled and launched thirty-two rockets, with an additional three failures and one partial failure. All commercial payloads have been communications satellites intended for geostationary transfer orbit with such customers as EchoStar, DirecTV, XM Satellite Radio, PanAmSat, and Thuraya.        The launcher and its payload are assembled on a purpose-built ship Sea Launch Commander in Long Beach, Calif., USA. It is then positioned on top of the self-propelled platform Ocean Odyssey and moved to the equatorial Pacific Ocean for launch, with the Sea Launch Commander serving as command center. The sea-based launch system means the rockets can be fired from the optimum position on Earth's surface, considerably increasing payload capacity and reducing launch costs compared to land-based systems.        Sea Launch mothballed its ships and put operations on long-term hiatus in 2014, following the Russian military intervention in Ukraine. By 2015, discussions on disposition of company assets are underway, and the Sea Launch partners are in a court-administered dispute about unpaid expenses that Boeing claims it incurred. In September 2016, S7 Group, owner of S7 Airlines announced they were purchasing Sea Launch.”        
Wikipedia also describes:                “L/P Odyssey is a self-propelled semi-submersible mobile spacecraft launch platform converted from a mobile drilling rig in 1997.        The vessel was used by Sea Launch for equatorial Pacific Ocean launches. She works in concert with the assembly and control ship Sea Launch Commander. Her home port is the Port of Long Beach in the United States.        In her current form, Odyssey is 436 feet (133 m) long and about 220 feet (67 m) wide, with an empty draft displacement of 30,000 short tons (27,000 t), and a submerged draft displacement of 50,600 short tons (45,900 t). The vessel has accommodations for 68 crew and launch system personnel, including living, dining, medical and recreation facilities. A large, environmentally-controlled hangar stores the rocket during transit and then rolls it out and erects it prior to fueling and launch.”        
The Wall Street Journal reported that SpaceX landed a rocket booster on a floating platform on 18 Apr. 2018.
Stable provides a platform that eliminate accelerations due to pitch and roll movements of a ship. The movements of the ship are estimated based on sensor signals, and is automatically adjusted by computer controlled actuators.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,471,396, Roddier et al. describe a floating wind turbine that includes at least three columns that are coupled to each other with horizontal main beams.
Systron Donner Intertial uses high performance gyroscopes and accelerometers to provide a self-contained sensing systems, and provide stabilization for offshore oil rigs, antennas and optical line-of-sight systems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,308, Horton discloses an elongated, annular hull of a floating offshore platform that includes one or more segmented, helical stakes disposed on an outer peripheral surface of the hull to reduce vortex-induced vibrations resulting from water currents.
Pratt describes three leading prototype designs for floating offshore wind platforms in his article entitled Floating Wind Turbines. 
Tens of thousands of wind turbines are used to generate electricity throughout the world ranging in size from a few kilowatts to up to ten megawatts. Of these, horizontal axis wind turbines are the most common. These turbines capture the kinetic energy in air flow through a circular cross-section; concentric rotors are driven by wind. The overwhelming majority of wind turbines have been built on land, where they can be secured to the ground through a variety of means.
While still comprising a small share of the overall market to date, several thousand offshore wind turbines have been installed—primarily in Europe and China. The first offshore wind turbines in the United States were installed in 2016. Until late 2017, all commercial offshore wind turbines were rigidly affixed to the sea bed, and in relatively shallow (less than 50 meters) ocean water. Such shallow ocean space is a finite commodity relative to the open ocean that has an average depth of roughly 12,000 feet.
In October 2017, the first commercial floating offshore wind turbines came online off the northeast coast of England. This installation consists of five wind turbine units each of provide six MegaWatts (MW) of power, and which are mounted on large steel spar buoys, for a total generation capacity of 30 MW. These spars take the shape of cylinders with 14 meter diameters and a length of 90 meters. Each spar weights approximately 5,000 tons, and is filled with 2,500 tons of iron ore ballast.
The development of a system that enables the operation of autonomous self-correcting platforms for offshore use would be a major technological advance, and would satisfy long-felt needs in the construction industry.